Unexpected Destiny
by Antar Grrl
Summary: Michael left with Tess in the granolith, post ‘Departure’ now 5 years later they are back, this is their story of life and death on Antar.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Title: Unexpected Destiny

Author: Antar Grrl

Rating: Teen

Pairings: Michael/Tess

Summary: Michael left with Tess in the granolith, post 'Departure' now 5 years later they are back, this is their story of life and death on Antar….so far.

Disclaimer: The characters of Roswell are not mine or anything else that came from the show.

A/N: Tess and Michael will be going by Ava and Rath through most of the story. This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I am looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please e-mail me.

-Antarian-

"English"

_Mindspeak_

Chapter One: The Return

Staring out into space, Ava could not believe they were back. Back to a place she never considered home, back to a place they never wanted to see again. Back to a place called Earth.

Sure looking down at the planet, it looked beautiful and peaceful, but looks were deceiving, they knew first hand. Not a single happy memory existed from there, except perhaps the one of them leaving. All their happiness was a long ways away, on Antar with their family and friends. Yet they were here, looking at a place they had not seen or even thought of for over five years, and they were here because they needed her.

Hearing voices approaching, Ava turned to see her husband talking to Serke and could not help but smile. In the Five years they have been fighting, Rath had changed drastically from the boy who left Earth. He was no longer insecure about his abilities, weather or not he could protect his family or friends, no longer a loner, yet still stubborn. Gone was the rebellious teen and in his place a strong and confident man.

Rath, when still in his battle gear, was a force to be reckoned with. Ava had actually seen his enemies tremble with fear when he walked into a room. Standing well over six feet tall, dressed in a black leather suit, which automatically conforms to a persons body, shit-kicker boots, a leather duster and armed with two XG-01 pulse pistols, a sword seethed on his back and two twin dark mage dagger seethed on his wrists made him look every bit the killer he could be and was. Sure, it was all show but Rath has a way of making his face look as clam and cold as ice while making his eyes blaze with fire.

His hair now reaches his shoulders and has changed from brown to the darkest blue imaginable with streams of silver. We never did figure out what caused the change, but it suited him. Rath now carries the Royal Seal in his left eye, thus marking him as the one true King of Antar for those who look close enough.

Turning away from Rath and Serke's conversation, catching a glimpse of herself in the window, she could not believe that she had changed just as much. Dressed in her battle gear as well, Ava looked like an angel of death all the while still looking like a queen. Where Rath commanded the army, Ava commanded the Skye, an elite group of pilots. Wearing a full length black leather skirt, which always made her look like she was gliding or floating rather that actually walking, coupled with a blood red corset with an open back showing off her Royal Seal on her left shoulder as well as various knife-like scars criss-crossing down her back. She was armed with only two twin dark mage daggers seethed to her wrists, she looked like death come to visit, yet with her long waist length curly blonde hair she looked every bit a Queen.

Starring out at the panoramic view of Earth, Ava could not help but wonder if going back would change everything. Old insecurities coming back ten fold. Sure the have been married for the almost five years now, but of those five years only lovers for the last three. It was not a match made in the stars, it was a rough beginning. Anytime Ava came close to being happy, something always took it away, it happened three years ago. Now finally happy and content once again, she had a feeling it was going to happen once again.

Lost in thought, Ava did not hear Rath approaching until he put his arms around her waist, gently resting his chin on her shoulder. – Hello, my love. – He whispered, gently kissing her shoulder.

Smiling and turning around, Ava trying to hide her thoughts, leaned up kissing him gently, - Hello, is everything ready?-

- Yes, we will be heading down in two cycles and staying for no more that ten. - Grabbing her hand, lightly tugging her away from the widow, he asked, - What are you thinking about? -

Looking away from Rath, she whispered, knowing that she would be less that convincing, - Nothing really. -

Stopping immediately, turning to face her, his eyes flashing solid black, _You are lying to me._

Looking back at him, eyes solid black as well, _I know, I will tell you later, I promise._

Eyes flashing back to normal, Rath looked down at her, shaking his head, - Okay. -

Once again taking her hand, they continued to walk out into the corridor, - Did you think this is where we would be five years ago? -

- I was never actually sure we would make it to Antar alive, I did not think we would be together or that we would end up back to a place I never wanted to see again. There are maybe one or two things I would change, but overall I am happy where we are now. How about you? -

- I honestly thought we would already be dead, but I am finally happy now and would not change much of what has happened. -

Continuing down the corridor until they reached the last door, opening it Ava walked in and sat on their bed. Shutting the door, Rath walked to the closet taking off his heavy duster and hung it in the closet. Hanging up his weapons and taking off his leather shirt, turned glancing towards Ava as he walked into the bathroom, - Do you remember when we first arrived on Antar? -

Laughing, Ava stood, walking towards the bathroom door watching him in the shower, - Oh yeah, how could I forget? I mean the first thing you did was…- Before she could finish, she found herself in the shower fully dressed and laughing, quickly forgetting what they were talking about.

End Chapter One

10/13/06


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

-Antarian-

"English"

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

**Flashback**

**Five Years Ago, Antar**

To a unknown observer, Serke and Aranel would appear to be a couple of friends walking through the Palace gardens enjoying what little free time they had during the preparations for a war on the verge of starting . They looked like a striking couple to say the least and not in a good way.

Serke, standing well over six feet tall, had short black hair with white highlights all over, and eyes the darkest black that flashed silver as he walked through the pathways, he was wearing his full battle attire consisting of a thick black leather long sleeved shirt that looked more like armor than a shirt which was intricately designed with a braided pattern followed by matching black leather pants and black leather shit-kicker boots. At his side attached to his hips were his 'babies', his most trusted allies, his X9-P35's, two automatic pulse guns coded to his DNA. They say that there was no one on Antar that was valued enough to receive them, guess there is always a first time. They were not small weapons, they were almost the length of his forearms and twice as heavy. He loved them.

His companion, Aranel, a slim woman only around five feet tall was dress for battle as well. Her long black hair hung down her back, almost to her knees, in three spirals while short layers framed her face. Where Serke had a darker complexion Aranel's is fairer. She was dressed in a black and grey striped leather corset top framed with fur and long billowing sleeves, followed by a full length grey leather skirt which was open at the front half way between her thighs and knees with armor encasing her right leg. Unlike Serke though, she only carried two talons, not guns, knifes that if wielded correctly can kill a person is one crushing blow. These were her life line while fighting on the frontlines of the many battles she had faced over the years.

They were dressed for battle, but did they need to be to walk through the Palace? In truth they were still in the battle, just not on the front lines. The war was still brewing but had yet to begin, they were all on a defense alert, in hopes of stalling the war. They had once again been sent to the Sanctuary. It was of waste of time. Having been ordered there at least five times in the last two years, they kept saying that their arrival would be eminent, yet neither of them believed they would come.

Walking through the intricate and sometimes very confusing pathways, Serke motioned for Aranel to hurry up as he reached the end of the pathway. Aranel, never one to obey any orders just shrugged and sighed, - Why are we here again anyway? It's not like anything different will happen than the last five times we have been here. -

- You know why. - he replied in a clipped voice, not even looking her way and waved his had across the seemingly solid stone wall, in doing so activating a invisible panel, laying his had on it, a bright light shown and the wall opened to show the splendor of the Sanctuary.

Walking into the inner chamber, it was bathed in a blue light. Looking to the center of the room there was a round stone dais surrounded by four extremely detailed statues of the Royal's. Taking their positions in the front of the dais as normal, they stood and waited.

- You know as well as I do that they are never going to return. We have been told for the last two years that they would be arriving. Why don't they just give up? I mean they could even be dead by now and we would not even know it. - Aranel whispered, - And damnit, I don't want to be here when I could be out there! -

Not one for small talk, Serke just ignored her and got comfortable; it was going to be a very long week. Leaning against one of the statues, he pulled out one of his 'babies' and started to meticulously take it apart and clean it. He was just starting to relax and enjoy what he was doing when Aranel murmured, - Did you feel that? -

Looking up he scowled, - No, I did not feel anything. Stop complaining and be quiet for once! -

Glaring right back at him, - Stop being an ass, I swear the dais just moved. - She said, looking towards the center of the room, staring at the dais.

- Yeah right, - he said, motioning towards the center of the chamber. - That has not moved in over 50 years, it's not going to now. –

Smirking, Aranel slowly started moving backwards away from the dais to stand with her back against the far wall, - You know, if I were you I would move right…about…now! -

Serke's head snapped up looking strait into her eyes, knowing that look, he immediately took to the air, somersaulting in mid-jump and holstering his guns. Landing with his back to the wall just seconds before a blinding flash of light filled the Sanctuary which was soon followed by a loud crash of thunder, looking at Aranel, he quickly took to the air, instantly blending in with the background and hovering just to the left of the dais.

Aranel, walking towards the pathway to the dais, raised her hand making darkness fill the Sanctuary, all except the center of the dais. Pausing at the entrance, she stood waiting for the thunder to stop. Looking at the dais, she noticed two bodies lying in the center. Appearing to be no more than young teenagers, she could not help but wonder who they were and how they activated the granolith. Surly if they were the Royal's they would be older and not so young, needing to be sure she gave a slight nod towards Serke then backed away from the dais slowly letting the darkness fade away to light.

Rolling over and setting up Tess took a deep breath, they had finally stopped. Glancing out into the darkness, she hoped they had made it to Antar. Looking down at Michael, she could not help but roll her eyes. "Michael," failing to wake him, she hit him in the stomach, "Michael!"

Jumping up, quickly looking around and instantly on alert, "What!"

Standing up and walking in a small circle, failing to see more than a few feet in front of her, "We have finally stopped, not that you even realized it! Do you think we are on Antar?"

Glaring down at Tess, "Well obviously we have stopped. How would I know if we are on Antar? You are the one that remembers this place, so are we?"

"I'm not sure," looking out into the darkness once again, "I mean I really don't have a clue!"

"You don't know? You don't know! Last time I checked you were the reason we needed to come here any way, what with getting pregnant and all!"

Staring coldly back at him, "No, I don't know! You all assumed that I would know everything, I hate to break it to you but I don't really…."

Suddenly feeling uneasy, Michael looked to his left the back to the right, knowing instantly that they were not alone. Putting his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "We are not alone right now; there are two other people here, one on the left and one to the right."

Slowly walking towards the dais, Serke and Aranel could not believe it, they were here. There was no mistaking who the two in the center of the room were, they identical to two of the statues surrounding the dias. Aranel was the first to reach them, instantly bowing and switching to English, "Your Majesty, my Lord. Welcome back to Antar."

End Chapter 2

10/29/06

I hope you all liked it. I am not overly pleased with it. Getting them to Antar did not go like I planed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

'Antarian'

"English"

_Mindspeak_

**Chapter 3: **

Watching the woman approach, Michael and Tess slowly started walking backwards until the woman kneeled down and bowed, "Your Majesty, my Lord. Welcome back to Antar."

Looking at each other, with shock evident in their eyes, they turned back to the woman and gently nodded their heads not sure what else to do.

Standing up, Aranel and Serke were at a complete loss as to what needed to be done now. Sure they had planned this arrival for countless years, but now that it was finally here she had forgotten what needed to be done. Keeping their eyes downcast, Aranel motioned to the walkway leading away from the dais, "My name is Aranel and that is Serke," Aranel said, hoping they would understand she wanted them to walk off the dais as well as give her time to think since Serke was apparently not going to open his mouth.

Realizing that they would all continue to stand still until someone moved, Michael nudged Tess slightly and nodded his head towards the walkway then started walking towards it, Tess following closely behind him. Reaching the main floor, Michael and Tess stopped and waited for further directions from either Aranel or Serke. Turning around, Michael noticed they were following them down although quite slowly. Not one to shy away from anything and to impulsive not to mention impatient, Michael took a deep breath about to ask which way to go when he realized he was having trouble breathing. Turning back around to look at Tess, he saw that she was having the same problem.

Aranel, lost in thought trying to remember what it was that need to be done first, almost walked directly into the two Royals. Looking at both of them, it suddenly came to her, eyes flashing solid black she turned and looked at Serke, _We have to get them to the Integration Chamber immediately!_ His eyes flashed solid black as he answered her all the while moving closer to Michael.

"We must get you both to the Integration Chamber at once or you will not survive much longer, one of us will need to touch you to enable us to get you there quickly." Aranel stated impatiently waiting for an answer.

Not giving it a second thought both Tess and Michael agreed. Tess felt someone grab her arm, glancing up at the person, only to see Aranel smile then say, "Close your eyes, it will be easier." Glancing over at Serke, who now had a hold of Michael, she nodded then slowly dematerialized from sight taking Tess with her leaving Serke and Michael following close behind.

Not even thirty seconds later Tess and Aranel had materialized into a room on the opposite side of the palace. Both keeping a hold of Tess and Michael until they were readjusted, Aranel could not believe that they had almost forgot that the Royals were incapable of surviving on Antar unless they were intergraded once again into the atmosphere. It was on of the first things that had been drilled into their heads as prospects for future Protectors. This was the precise reason the Integration Chamber was created, although she could not help but wonder how on Antar the scientists could have known that.

Opening her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tess instantaneously turned looking for Michael only to find him nowhere in the room. Starting to panic, she looked around the room one more time only to turn and see both Serke and Michael appear right beside her. Jumping back right into Aranel, Tess managed to hold back her cry of shock.

Steadying Tess and letting her go, Aranel walked over to Serke as he let Michael go, "This is the Integration Chamber." she said, motioning about the room.

Looking around the room, Michael thought it looked very similar to the houses on Earth, it was furnished the same way with a living room, dinning room and so on. Seeing the couch, he walked over to it and sat down. "So what's the purpose of the Integration Chamber?

"As you can tell it has been designed after housing you are familiar with, this will help the process. The purpose of the chamber is to slowly adapt you to Antar's atmosphere, without this chamber you will not be able to survive outside for more than an hour or so." Serke said.

Suddenly feeling tired and unable to stand any longer, Tess walked over to the couch and sat down next to Michael, "How long will we be in the chamber?"

"You will be here for 12 cycles which is about 2 weeks," Aranel confirmed, "For most of the Integration you will both be asleep as this chamber has a sleep aid and you will be woken up to eat and shower before once again falling back asleep. We will also be subliminally teaching you Antarian so that when you leave this chamber you will have a very concise understanding of the language."

Michael looked over at Tess when he felt her head fall to his shoulder only to find her asleep; he on the other hand had no intention of falling asleep in an unknown place with unknown people around him. Realizing that both Aranel and Serke were still talking he tried to concentrate on what they were saying; only to find his eyes drooping and his concentration waning.

Smirking as he watched Michael try and stay awake, Serke simply said, "Rath, my Lord you really should let yourself fall asleep. You will be safe and protected here; there is no reason to fight it."

To exhausted to think before he spoke, "Really? That did not work out to well last time. If I recall, we all ended up dead!" After saying his part, Michael promptly fell asleep, his head falling gently onto Tess'.

End Chapter 3

01/17/2007

Sorry for the wait, I am having a bit of writers block, hopefully it will leave soon!


End file.
